Nothing More Cliche
by LostEverAfter
Summary: After class I always go behind the school to this dried up river to 'study' and do 'homework'. I actually go there to watch Beca Mitchell work on her mixes. Whenever she turns around I act like I'm doing homework or something. I've never talked to her before or anything but she just seems so perfect. I could tell she was different and I liked that. (A short one-shot I did)


**Nothing More Cliche**

Chloe's pov

After class I always go behind the school to this dried up river to 'study' and do 'homework'. I actually go there to watch Beca Mitchell work on her mixes. Whenever she turns around I act like I'm doing homework or something. I've never talked to her before or anything but she just seems so perfect. I could tell she was different and I liked that.

It was a friday which means the weekend is here but what sucks is that I have a report due on Tuesday and I haven't even started. I was sitting by the dried up river actually working on something this time. I've always just went down here to watch Beca work on her mixes. I guess we both have a spot where no one can bother us. I didn't realize I was closer to her then I usually am. I was like three feet away. I was working on my paper when a felt a strong wind that blew it away. "Shit." I went up to get the paper when I saw an extra hand help me. "Thanks." I said and looked up and to my surprise it was Beca. The girl I've been coming down here for. "No problem. So you have a paper due soon?" Beca asked and handed me the papers

"Yeah, Tuesday. Sorta ruins my weekend. So are you working on a new mix. " Shit. I thought to myself. Now she knows I've been watching her.

"Um yeah actually I've been working on this mix that you'd sorta inspired." I was taken by surprise. Did Beca Mitchell just say that me Chloe Beale inspired one of her mix's. "I-I did?" By now my palms are sweaty, my hearts beating out of my chest, and they're butterflies all over my stomach. "Y-yeah. You wanna hear it?" I've never seen Beca show anyone her mixes before. For the first time ever I felt special. "I-I love to." I said and we walked over to where her stuff was. She handed me her handphones and played the mix. It was a mix of titanium. Titanium was my jam. Then out of no where I felt rain drops. "Oh my god." I handed Beca her headphones and helped her put her stuff in her bag. "Isn't your bag gonna get wet?" I asked "Um yeah. We should head inside or something." She said and garbed her stuff off the ground. "Um yeah." I said and we walked outside the building where they had a shade. "Did you stuff survive?" I asked "Yeah. It did. Lucky me." She said. She laid her stuff on he ground and walked out towards the rain. "What are you doing? You're gonna get wet!" I said and followed her. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Why run from the rain when it does no harm." She smiled. "You're crazy." I said and stared to walk away but she pulled my arm and I was now closer then I've ever been with her. "Maybe I'm crazy but I can always live in the moment." She spun me around and now her arm was around my waist. All I could do was smile. I still couldn't believe I was slow dancing with Beca Mitchell. "You know what would be so cheesy and cliche." Beca said and pulled me closer by my waist. I was staring deep into her beautiful blue eyes. Every time I look at them I just melt inside. "What?" I asked "This." And next thing I knew her lips were pressed on mine and sparks flew everywhere. I was surprised at first but then I letted her in. "A kiss in the rain. Nothing more cliche but romantic then that." She said

"I bet."

"So I was wondering If you wanted to go back to my dorm. Its right over here and I could give you something to wear so you wouldn't have to stay in these wet cloths the whole time." She asked. "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks." I said and we walked to her dorm hand in hand.

"Sorry bout the mess. I don't like to clean." Beca said. "It's fine. I don't like to clean either." I said then step closer. "Here you can wear these." She said then handed me a pair of cloths. "I'll go change in the closet." Beca said and left. Chloe took her shit off then her pants. "Oh my gosh! Sorry." Beca said as she steeped out the closet. Chloe turned around still in her panties and bra. "It's okay. I'm pretty confident about all this. I mean you were gonna see this sooner or latter." I said and pointed at my body. "I'm glad that came sooner then later." Beca said and walked closer. "Me too." I said and next thing you know Its 10 am and we're wrapped in each other's arm with nothing but a blanket over us.


End file.
